warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest
Forest is a long and thin-furred, medium-sized, mottled brown tom with forest-green eyes. Forest is the leader of his group, Forest's Group, alongside the other three groups in the forest. He has a mate, Sky, and three kits named Acorn, Frost, and Patch. He has a dream with the other early settler leaders that they must follow the setting sun to find their names, and that four cats will rise to destroy the darkness there. He and the others are confused, but think the four cats part is important. History In the Rising Clans arc ''The Setting Sun Forest opens his eyes and sees he is standing in a large clearing. Slither, Water, and Moor are all standing by him, looking just as confused as he feels. He knows this is a dream, and thinks about why cats that led different groups were in his. His mother steps out from the behind the oak in the the clearing and greets them. He stands in shock, and it takes him a moment to realize who she is. He then yells her name and rushes forward. Branch greets him with a loving lick and says that she knows he is excited to see her, but why she is here is serious. She draws away, and he pads back to stand beside the three other cats. She then delivers a prophecy to them and four shapes appear, then disappear. When the dream is fading, he gazes at his mother and catches her eye. She smiles at him before the dream is gone and he wakes up in his nest. Black walks into the mottled tom's den, where he lay, panting and fur bristling. Black says that the borders are clear and then asks if he is alright, and if he had a bad dream. He stares at him, still half caught up in his dream, and says that it's good and to not worry as it was just a bad dream. The other tom asks if he can go back to sleep, and he okays him, telling him to tell Berry that he'll be doing the dawn check. Black says 'of course' and dips his head, then retreats to his own den. Forest sighs and thinks that maybe this time he can dream peacefully instead of being delivered a message by his dead mother. He curls up again and finds himself drifting off quickly. He pushed the message to the back of his mind, but now he can't help but wonder briefly what it means and how he could recognize the white-and-black cat that had appeared. Trivia Interesting Facts * loves his picture. **She personally thinks he is a bit short and stocky, but it wouldn't really work as his mother his tall. *He will become the first leader of ForestClan. Gallery Forest.es.png|''Early Settler Version |} Kin Members Mate: Sky: Living (As of The Setting Sun) Daughters: Acorn: Living (As of The Setting Sun) Frost: Living (As of The Setting Sun) Son: Patch: Living (As of The Setting Sun) Mother: Branch: Deceased, residence unknown Quotes Category:Tom Category:Early Settlers Forest's Group Cats Category:The Setting Sun Characters